Vivan los laboratorios de pociones
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Aquí muestro los regalos de los Snape a la edad de cinco años
1. Parte I

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que no** **reconozcáis** **son de mi invención, los demás perteneces a JK Rowling.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a Tavata por el Amigo Invisible.**

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Es un WI donde Voldemort no existe por lo que Snape nunca ha sido mortífago. Hay buena relación con los Potter.**

* * *

Era principios de diciembre del año 1985 y Severus Snape y su mujer Maguie, que era mestiza como él, estaban nerviosos porque tenían que pensar en lo que le comprarían a su hijo Charlie de cinco años y aún no conseguían saber lo que iban a hacer hasta que a Severus se le ocurrió regalarle lo mismo que sus abuelos y su madre le habían regalado a él a su misma edad, un laboratorio de pociones, su mujer estuvo de acuerdo cuando Severus le sugirió el laboratorio y lo prepararon todo para poder comprarlo, por lo que decidieron hablar con Lily y James Potter para llevar a Charlie con ellos una tarde y así poder ir de compras.

Lo que Maguie no sabía era que la idea del laboratorio era algo que Severus había recibido de pequeño y que había sido a partir de ahí de donde había sacado el regalo que ambos sabían que encantaría al pequeño Charlie. Hicieron una lista de todo lo necesario para montar un pequeño laboratorio apto para niños y lo apuntaron en un pergamino, desde calderos hasta recipientes para contener las pociones pasando por los propios ingredientes.

Una semana después acordaron que Charlie pasaría la tarde con los Potter mientras ellos iban a unos grandes almacenes en el mundo mágico para ir a comprar todos los materiales necesarios para poder montar el laboratorio de pociones para el hijo de ambos y que habían apuntado previamente en un pergamino. A pesar de que llevaban la lista, decidieron dar varias vueltas por todo el establecimiento por si se les había olvidado apuntar algo en el pergamino y así tenerlo todo listo en un viaje. Gracias a Merlín el dinero no les faltaba porque Severus consiguió la maestría en Pociones tres años después de salir de Hogwarts y la empresa donde trabajaba pagaba realmente bien.

Cuando terminaron fueron a la Mansión Potter para buscar a Charlie y se acabaron quedando para cenar después de la insistencia de Lily y Harry, que lo miraron con ojos de corderito, y eso era algo que nadie podía resistir. Como todavía quedaba más de una hora para la cena, los niños siguieron jugando en la habitación de Harry bajo la supervisión de uno de los elfos de los Potter mientras los adultos se quedaban en el salón para charlar.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena y Lily y Maguie fueron a por los niños a la segunda planta para llevarlos al comedor donde los sentaron en unas sillas adaptadas para niños pequeños y llamaron a los elfos para que les sirvieran la cena, que estaba deliciosa. Había carne y ensaladilla rusa muggle, que todos amaban incluyendo a Harry y Charlie.

Una vez llegaron a su casa después de esa cena, bañaron a Charlie y lo acostaron para después hacer ellos lo mismo. Esa noche Severus soñó con sus abuelos y su madre en su quinta navidad cuando el mismo recibió su propio laboratorio de pociones y de la alegría que lo embargó cuando descubrió lo que era.


	2. Parte II

Era la quinta navidad del pequeño Severus Snape y estaba especialmente ilusionado solo por el hecho de que por primera vez podría celebrarlo con su mami, como él la llamaba, y sus abuelos sin que su padre lo estropeara todo pegándoles a su madre y a él sin motivo alguno y quitándole los juguetes que su madre le compraba como regalo de navidad. Su felicidad también era patente debido a que su padre éste había muerto siete meses antes por un accidente. Desde ese entonces, su madre y él habían vuelto a la mansión Prince con sus abuelos, a los cuales adoraba.

Desde principios de diciembre, y mientras su madre trabajaba fabricando pociones en una tienda del Callejón Diagon, el pequeño Sev ayudaba a su querida abuela Sophie a decorar la enorme mansión donde vivían, su abuelo se les unía de vez en cuando. Estaba eufórico a pesar de que su abuela no le dejaba coger las cosas más peligrosas como los cables y las piezas muy pequeñas, pero eso era algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, se conformaba con que no le gritaran ni le pegaran por cosas que no había hecho.

Su abuela había hecho un planing para que todo estuviera listo para el día de nochebuena. El primer día decidió decorar las habitaciones que se usaban en la última planta. El pequeño Sev le pasaba los objetos y/o adornos que su abuela le pedía mientras ésta lo fijaba todo a las paredes y a las puertas de los armarios. La habitación que más decoraciones navideñas tuvo fue la del propio Severus, que adoraba la época pero que por culpa de su padre nunca pudieron celebrarla como querían.

Después de decorar las habitaciones que se había propuesto su abuela, como todavía era temprano para almorzar, fueron a la cocina y decidieron hacer galletas de chocolate, así su madre cuando volviera de trabajar pudiera comer unas cuantas y comprobara lo buenas que estaban. Cogieron los ingredientes y mientras su abuela le daba las instrucciones de la preparación, el pequeño iba aplicándolas. Estaba contento porque el proceso tenía un cierto parecido con la elaboración de pociones, ya que en ambas había que seguir las explicaciones al pie de la letra porque si no, todo saldría mal y habría que empezar de nuevo.

Estuvo mucho rato entretenido amasando la pasta que habían hecho para poder empezar a hacer las formas de las galletas, que iban desde redondas hasta calderos y pinos de navidad. Una vez que ya estaban las formas hechas y recortadas, les echaban el chocolate por encima y su abuela las metía en el horno. Tras probarlas y comprobar que estaban muy buenas, hicieron dos tandas más para poder comérselas en la merienda aquella tarde,

Cuando Eilen llegó a casa, se encontró a su madre y al niño en la cocina, mientras la abuela hacia el almuerzo y el pequeño Sev vigilaba el horno para que la última tanda de sus riquísimas galletas no se quemaran. Eilen, al ver que su hijo estaba entusiasmado por haberlas hecho, lo felicitó y éste le dio a probar una de la primera tanda. "Están muy buenas bonito, enhorabuena".

Pasaron los días y Sev seguía ayudando a sus abuelos a decorar la mansión para que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando llegaran por fin la navidad de forma oficial, mientras su amada madre iba y venía del trabajo.


	3. Parte III

Después de muchos días por fin llegó el 24 de diciembre y en la Mansión Prince había un ambiente navideño impresionante. Desde por la mañana temprano, Edward Prince, el padre de Eilen y abuelo del Pequeño Severus, hechizó las paredes de todas las estancias para que sonaran canciones navideñas previamente elegidas por su nieto, había decidido darle ese capricho por ser la primera navidad que pasarían todos juntos.

También, la abuela Sophie había estado ocupada desde por la mañana temprano ayudando a la elfina de la familia que estaba encargada de la cocina. Después de almorzar y tras una rato de siesta, el pequeño Sev se les unió permitiéndole su abuela y la elfina manejar los utensilios de cocina que no supusieran un peligro para su seguridad y permitiéndole cortar los ingredientes con la mirada atenta de ambas.

Finalmente llegó la hora de cenar y Severus ayudo a poner la mesa a su familia cogiendo los vasos y las servilletas y llevándolas a la mesa donde cenaría la familia. Cuando estuvo todo listo, el pequeño se puso en la puerta del comedor donde cenarían esa noche para contemplar la mesa ya totalmente decorada, ¡les había quedado estupenda!, le dijo a su abuela horas más tarde.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de cenar, se sentaron todos a la mesa y empezaron a comer. Había de todo, desde el clásico pavo muggle hasta comidas puramente mágicas. Como postre pusieron pastel de calabaza y un gran Pudin de Chocolate, y como no, las ya famosas galletas que hacían Sev y su abuela en sus ratos libres. Todo acabó de una forma espectacular.

Cuando terminó la cena, el peque no quería irse a la cama ya que quería esperar la llegada de Santa Claus, pero su madre le convenció diciéndole que Santa no iba nunca a la casa de los niños que se mantenían despiertos toda la noche esperando por ellos. Tras decirle eso, Severus salió corriendo a su habitación, se puso el pijama de renos y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente, Eilen fue a la habitación de su querido hijo y se lo encontró despierto e su cama leyendo la versión infantil de un libro de pociones, asignatura que amaba gracias a su madre. Sonriendo Eilen le saludó y le instó a bajar para por fin a ver los regalos que le había traído Santa. En ese instante, Sev dejó el libro en una de las estanterías de su habitación y le dio la mano a su madre para bajar las escaleras

Cuando bajaron al salón el pequeño Sev alucinó con los regalos que había debajo del árbol. Había muchos, y algunos muy grandes. Se sentaron alrededor del árbol y le fueron entregando sus regalos que resultaron ser los aparatos necesarios para un pequeño laboratorio de pociones, además de un perrito de peluche de raza Husky Siberiano.

Esa misma tarde el abuelo de Severus montó el mini laboratorio de pociones de su nieto en una habitación en el sótano de la casa al lado de la habitación que tenía Eilen y cuando estuvo listo, llamó a Sev y lo guió hacia su nuevo laboratorio, al verlo Sev pegó un grito de entusiasmo y se abrazó como un koala a su abuelo dándole besos y sin dejar de darle las gracias, todo estaba perfecto, tal y como a él le gustaba.


End file.
